This invention relates to a solar reflector for receiving and reflecting solar energy and more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to a solar reflector having a reflective sheet made of a flexible triangular membrane which is held in tension by a cable so that the reflective sheet is continuously held in a smooth plane and surface deflection is thereby eliminated.
Heretofore typical receivers or heliostats used in combination for transmitting sunlight used in thermal processes have used a rectangular flat plate of highly polished metal or silvered glass mounted on a rigid frame. The frame has a system of supports and pivots along with a steering mechanism for rotating with the travel of the sun. The prior art heliostats of this type have the disadvantages in that the reflective surface must be of adequate thickness to prevent waves, dents and ripples in the surface. Also the frame must hold the reflective surfaces perfectly flat to eliminate the possibility of surface twist or other deflections due to wind loading. This type structure requires the supports, pivots and steering mechanism to be sufficiently strong to withstand high wind loads and loads imposed by the weight of the frame and reflective surface and, therefore, the material cost is significant with most of this cost being unrelated to the basic purpose of reflecting solar radiation.
Prior art reflectors for reflecting solar energy have been disclosed using membranes under tension. These reflectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,547, U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,238 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,095 to Rushing, et al. The use of mirrors with stretched reflective material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,834 to Penn, et al. Also various types of reflector constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,404 to Maier, U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,447 to Ruble, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,064 to Cowman, Jr., et al.
None of the above prior art patents disclose the unique structure of the subject solar reflector as described herein.